Blame it on the rain
by TeenageDirtbag23
Summary: takes place after TRPA. filled with tons of drama, unexpected twists and turns, and of course... literati love. Rogan fans...beware! first fic so be nice. no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Blame it on the rain

Open scene: Logan's apartment. He and Rory are lying in bed, Logan is absentmindedly playing with her hair as she rests her head on his chest. Logan is talking about what they are going to do later that night, Rory isn't interested so she gets up and goes to get the paper but Logan doesn't notice he just keeps yammering on and on about how much "fun" they are going to have. Rory hasn't been paying attention at all so she just nods every now and then and throws in a "ok" "sure" "sounds good" just so he can think she is listening.

Logan: so what do you think ace?

Rory: …ok.

Logan: really?

Rory: …sure.

Logan: ok so ill pick you up at around 7?

Rory: …sounds good.

Logan: ok I gotta run. Ill see you tonight ace. Love you.

He kisses her on the cheek and she manages a weak smile. She doesn't even bother saying it back anymore. He is out the door so quickly that even if she had wanted to, he wouldn't have been around to hear it. Love. She scoffs at the thought now. She had been in love before. This wasn't love. This was torture. She was once satisfied living a life of luxury with carefree days and parties every night. But now she feels trapped, suffocated and alone. The once strong and independent woman that every one knew and loved was now almost completely gone. And no one knew how to get her back. Its not like Rory didn't see herself disappearing, she did. And it scared the crap out of her.

She can pinpoint the exact moment where everything in her life went from bad to worse, the kiss at Truncheon. Jess Mariano. She had made such a huge mistake that night. She kissed Jess and then ran out on him like he had done to her so many years ago. Both their hearts were breaking that night. She would never be able to forget the look on his face that night. She would never forget his eyes. His eyes, they were so full hurt and disappointment.

"It is what it is. You. Me." Those words tore her to shreds but she didn't show it. She never did when it came to him. She had learnt to hide her pain well though the years. But she didn't set out to hurt jess that night. That wasn't her intention at all. It wasn't revenge for all the crap he had put her through it was just…them. Jess and Rory. Rory and Jess. She had loved him. Loves? No loved. Yea...that's right… right? At least that's what she had to keep telling herself. When Rory had received her invitation to Jess's open house in Philly she was so proud of him. Since they day they had met she had known that he was special. He was meant for so much more. She was so inexplicably drawn to him that no matter how hard she tried to love Dean she just couldn't anymore. Jess Mariano, the reformed bad-boy. She would love him forever. Deep down she knew that they would find each other again. She just didn't know how soon it would turn out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Jess fell in love Rory Gilmore the second he laid eyes on her. Those innocent blue eyes captured his heart in an instant he can't even remember what life was like before he found her. He had changed for her. Everything he has done with his life he had done for her. Everything, from running away to California to go live with his deadbeat dad to moving to Philly and writing his book had all been for Rory. He just wanted to prove to everyone that he was worth her time. He loved her so much it hurt. It pissed him off to know that she was lying in the arms of another man. It should be him! Couldn't she see how much he still loves her?! All of this was for her. All of it. The dedication in The Subsect alone should have been enough to tell her how much he still cared.

"To the only woman I have ever loved.

She is my inspiration for everything.

R. the next time I ask, please don't say no."

He would ask her again, he would wait for her forever if she asked him to. Hell she didn't even have to ask. He would do anything for that girl. That night at her dorm almost killed him it hurt so badly.

"Don't say no just to make me stop talking, or make me go away, only say no if you really don't want to be with me."

"No."

They were never on the same page in their relationship. He wanted her she was taken. She wanted him and he wouldn't let it be that easy. He was with Shane she was with dean. Then when they finally got together he screwed it up and she let him go.

He came back for her when he was finally ready to let her love him but now she just wouldn't let herself. She loved him still, he could see it in her eyes but she just couldn't trust him anymore. He understood that, how could she after all he had put her through?

He would ask her again someday.

The night at Truncheon was hell. When he saw her he had to stop himself from just gathering her into his arms and kissing her wildly. She changed so much since the last time he had saw her. She looked happy and jess knew it was because of him. He woke her up. And in that moment he fell in love with her all over again. When they kissed he felt his world stop. He pictured their life together and he was so happy but when she pulled away he saw it all disappear. He knew it was just too good to be true. There was no way she had come back to him and just he wanted to run. But she beat him to it.

"It is what it is. You. Me."

That's not what he wanted to come out of his mouth! He wanted to say "Stay. Just stay with me. He isn't right for you Rory he can't love you as much as I do its not possible. I love you so much! Just stay." But he didn't, he let her walk out away and didn't try to stop her. His mouth betrayed him and she was gone. She went back to that blonde dick from Yale and again he lost the only girl he will ever love. Rory Gilmore. He couldn't even think about her name without getting chills. A constant reminder of the hole in his heart put there by the woman who had no idea what power she had over him.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

a/n Ok guys so that was the first two chapters, I know it wasn't much of a "story" but I just wanted you guys to know where Rory and Jess stood with each other: in love but too scared to do anything about it. Ok so on with the fic! Oh yes….review!

________________________________________________________________________

Rory was alone again tonight, it's the fourth time this week she has eaten dinner alone. It seemed that Logan always had somewhere else to be, two days ago he had a "meeting" (for what she still didn't know, but he didn't get home till 4 in the morning), then dinner with the Huntzburgers, and now he has been gone for two days straight. He left with Colin and Finn to partake in another stupid Life and Death Brigade stunt, leaving her to fend for herself! Ok so maybe she was being a tad dramatic but Rory was getting restless. She didn't like the feeling at all.

Back in Philadelphia Jess was a nervous wreck. He was going on a date. Jess Mariano was going on a real date. He combed his hair and everything. He had no idea why he was so nervous! Jeez he felt like he was 17 all over again. I guess it was the fact that it was he that asked her out instead of the other way around. He was used to getting asked out and politely declining due to the fact that he "had to work" or he would be "going out of town", its not that he wasn't attracted to these women because he was, it's just that they didn't have that certain "something". He would almost call it a quirk. They lacked quirkiness. None of them challenged him or even got him to think at all really, they would all just arm candy to put it nicely. And to be honest, none of them were Rory, not by a long shot. Nobody ever would be.

But this wasn't just some random girl he was going out with, it was Bianca. She wasn't like the other girls that cam into the shop; she was so fresh, raw almost. It attracted the hell out of the guys that were lucky enough to be there while she was. She didn't chase after Jess or pester him or even pay attention to him at all. Actually during their first encounter she was pretty rude.

"Hey, can I help-"

"No."

"I-"

"No."

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"No… Run along now."

Jess had no idea how to react. She never even looked at him. She just kept running her fingers along the spines of the books along the back wall. She had been in before and jess noticed that she always went to the same shelf at the back of the store. The Classics. She was looking for something. He saw the determination in her eyes as she slowly went from book to book so she wouldn't miss it. She was once again let down and began walking towards the exit and jess found himself not wanting her to go. So he tried again.

"Maybe I can help you find it."

"Excuse me?"

"The reason you come in here every week, maybe if you tell me which one you are looking for… I can help you find it."

"Oh. Um… Oliver Twist."

He felt his heart bang hard against his chest and that was it. He was hooked. They started talking and really hit it off. She couldn't understand how an author would refuse to keep Oliver Twist in stock. When she tried to press him on the issue all he said was: "It's personal." And she left it at that. Jess just couldn't have a constant reminder of the woman he loved and lost staring at him from the back shelf, mocking him.

"Goodnight Dodger."

"…Dodger?"

"Figure it out…"

"Oliver Twist."

Damn that girl. He loved her so much. Maybe Bianca would be the one to finally get him put Rory in his past. Hell maybe Bianca is his future, maybe not. He didn't know. The one thing that he was sure of was that when he was with her, his heart didn't hurt…as much.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

It has been over two months since the night she and Jess kissed at Truncheon. Rory really missed Jess; she never knew what it meant to actually need someone in their life. She had always been able to hide her feelings when it came to jess, but it was getting increasingly more difficult as the days wore on.

Rory overheard Luke talking to Liz over the phone at the diner, he hadn't seen her come in and sit at the counter behind him.

"Wow, that's uh really great Liz have you met her?"

"No, not yet but he mentioned bringing somebody to my birthday party tomorrow, I guess we will meet her then."

"Who? You and TJ?"

"Yeah…and you, and Lorelai, and the town…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm having my party in the town square big brother!"

"Ah jeez."

"I want all of my boys there! Don't try to get out of it! And I want you to bring Lorelai."

"Fine we will be there. So jess is bringing his girlfriend?"

At that Rory's head shot up so fast it almost gave her whiplash. Girlfriend? What girlfriend?? Who was his girlfriend?! Wow. He had moved on. This fact made her sad and mad all at the same time, she was smad! It physically pained her when she thought of him moving on. She knew it was selfish but in the back of her mind she had always hoped he would wait for her. She had thought that no matter what happened between them he would be there for her to run to. He was supposed to wait. Why didn't he wait for me? Wait why should she care? She had Logan after all. Logan. He completely failed in comparison but he was her boyfriend after all. She needed to do something, something drastic. She ignored the tears stinging the back of her eyes and ran out of the diner. She needed to talk to Logan.

Luke finished his conversation and turned around in time to see Rory running out of the diner. She had heard. He knew that Rory and Jess were still deeply in love with each other. They always would be. Rory was Jess's Lorelai. That's why he didn't understand the two of them. She was running around with that idiot from Yale who clearly didn't love her as much as she deserved to be loved, then again only one person could ever love her that much, and he was off with his new girlfriend. Then he understood. He saw that this was the Nichole situation all over again. Jess was trying to fill the hole in his heart with something that clearly just wouldn't be enough. Jess would always be in love with Rory, just like Luke would always love her mother. Nobody would ever be able to take their places in the hearts of the Diner Men. They just needed to see each other again. It was only a matter of time before they were in each others arms again.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Rory ran all the way back to the Crap Shack and was completely out of breath by the time she even got into her room. Ok, Gilmore's don't run, she would try to remember that next time. She grabbed her cell and dialed a number that was all too familiar.

"Hello?"

"Hey…it's me."

"Oh hi."

"I'm so sorry."

"Rory-"

"No wait, just listen to me ok?"

"Ok."

"I'm sorry for everything. I haven't been myself lately, and I don't even know if I know who the real me even is anymore but the one thing I know is that I…love…you. I need to see you. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Please, please just come...Logan?"

"Ill be right there Ace. I love you."

Rory couldn't believe what she had just done.

A/n ah cliffhanger!! Lol you didn't think I would let it be that easy did you?? Come on this is Rory and Jess! Nothing is ever easy. Sorry it's so short I just wanted to get something out. Thanks for the reviews everyone!!


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Rory started to panic. She just called Logan! She still couldn't believe it. It was as if she had no control. She saw her fingers move and heard the words just fall out of her mouth but she didn't believe it was all really happening. She just asked Logan to come to her Stars Hollow, that she was sorry for everything, and worst of all, that she loved him. All lies, total complete and utter lies. She wasn't sorry. What did she have to be sorry about? He was the one out every night screwing every girl he saw and she was at home waiting for him to show up, not her. She didn't love him. She wasn't sure if she ever really did, she was just living in the moment. She was so tired of being the quiet, dependable Rory who planned everything and made pro/con lists with her mother about almost every decision she ever had to make. She was just tired. Logan was fresh and new. He excited her and so she gave in, she had no idea she would lose herself in the process.

Jess didn't know why he agreed to go to his mothers' party tomorrow night in Stars Hollow. Stars Hollow. Rory. He wondered if she would be there. Knowing Liz she invited everyone in the town, and Luke being her brother would go, and Lorelai being his fiancé would go so Rory would go to be with her mother. Yup, she will definitely be there. He hadn't heard from her since the night at Truncheon. Jess didn't know what to feel. He was hurt, that was for sure but he was angry as well. He wanted to scream and hit something and then just sit and cry. But he didn't do any of those things, he wrote. Writing was his escape from everything. Jess threw himself into his work, He worked for hours on end only stopping to refill on coffee and hamburgers. Jeez, even his eating habits reminded him of Rory. That pissed him off and so he would work even harder. It was a vicious circle. He was grateful that he wouldn't be alone. Jess was bringing Bianca so she would be able to take his mind off of a certain blue eyed girl that he missed like crazy. He just hoped Bianca wouldn't notice his uneasiness tomorrow because he really didn't want to have to talk about Rory. Not yet at least. Well tomorrow would prove to be very interesting that was for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Rory was pacing around her old room waiting for Logan to show up. She knew he was going to be late, he always was. She had no idea how Jess would react when he saw her with Logan. She knew that Jess was already here, he had to be, the party is supposed to start at 7 and it was already 5: 45. But Rory didn't have the courage to go to the diner and see for herself, so she was waiting for Lorelai to get back and give her the news.

About 10 minutes later Rory heard someone drive up. By then Rory was so antsy she ran to the door and flung it open.

"Where have you been, I've been going crazy in here! So, did you see him?

"I did."

"And..."

"He looks healthy."

"Mom!"

"Ok I'm sorry, he's…jess. He looks good. He cut his hair. I don't know he seems ok. Oh but oh my god when he saw me come in, he was totally looking for you."

"What?!"

"Yea, He saw me and looked around for you. When he saw that you weren't with me he threw his rag down and went upstairs! He didn't come back the whole time I was there I seriously doubt he has come down yet."

"Oh my gosh! Wait, what does that mean?"

"Rory…"

"What?"

"He loves you."

"No he doesn't. Not after what I did to him."

"You hurt him kid, I'm not going to lie. But he does still love you. I can see it. He doesn't love Bianca. At least not how he loves you."

"Bianca?"

"The girlfriend."

"You saw her?"

"Oh yea did I not mention that?"

"No!"

"Oh, well I saw her."

"And?"

"She's nice."

"Bianca…what a stupid name. How could Jess be with someone named Bianca? I bet she's stupid."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That was…something."

"I'm sorry. I bet she is nice."

"You don't have to like her Rory. She's got your man."

"My man? Mom he is hardly my man."

"He is yours. You got dibs."

"Mom-"

There is a loud honk outside. Logan. Rory had almost forgotten that he was coming.

"Logan!"

"Hey Ace! How is my girl?"

"Good. How was the trip?"

"Traffic… Whatever."

"I'm sorry"

"Yea. Well its ok."

"What's that in your hand?"

"Coffee. I would have thought you of all people would know what this is."

"Its Luke's coffee…you went to Luke's?"

"Yea, he seemed really nervous though. He kept looking at that curtain in the back. I don't know why. So I just paid and left. But I'm really hungry, let's go get some burgers before the party tonight?"

"At Luke's?"

"Yea now let's go. Lorelai are you coming?"

"Oh yea I'm coming. I don't want to miss the fireworks."

"There are going to be fireworks?"

"Oh yea…there will most definitely be fireworks."

Back at the diner Luke was a wreck, when Logan came in he almost dropped kirks food all over the floor. He was just grateful Jess was upstairs with Bianca. He didn't know what he would have done if Jess had seen Logan. Why was Logan even here? Lorelai had said that Rory and Logan were close to calling it quits, so then why was he here? I guess he would get his answer sooner than he thought, because Rory, Logan, and Lorelai were heading this way.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Luke was frozen. He couldn't move, talk, or even think. Lorelai, Rory, and Logan were all on their way to the diner and Jess was upstairs! He HAD to keep Jess upstairs, he knew what would happen if Jess saw Rory on Logan's arm. He would explode. Luke didn't know all the details about what had happen in Philly, but he knew it had to be bad. When ever Rory would happen to come up in conversation he would only offer his patented "huh." or just not say anything at all. He knew that Jess would always have a sweet spot for Rory. It killed him to see his nephew hurting the way he was. Suddenly he got a great idea. He knew the one thing that would keep Jess upstairs. Well the one person actually. Luke had to run up the stairs for the Gilmore Girls were only about 20 feet away.

"Jess?"

"Yea?"

"So, TJ is down stairs."

"Oh thank God you warned me! I was just about to go get some pie."

Luke let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Yea, he should be gone soon, an hour, maybe less."

"Cool. Ill be hiding up here till then I guess."

"Yea, do that. You don't want to come down there while he is here."

"No, definitely not."

"Yea, so where is Bianca?"

"Market, she needed some stuff."

"Oh, so are you um nervous about tonight?"

"Yes."

"You're going to introduce her to everyone?"

"Who's everyone, its just Liz and TJ."

"Yea, right."

"What?"

"You know who I'm talking about Jess."

"No, I really don't."

"Rory."

"What about her?"

"Are you gonna introduce them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because she is avoiding me."

"Why do you say that?"

"She hasn't come in to the diner all day. Not once."

"So?"

"So, it's because I'm here. She doesn't want to see me, which is stupid because I really should be the one that doesn't want to see her, not the other way around."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want to see her."

"Yes. No. I don't know! Before I came here I knew exactly how I felt, I was in love with Bianca. But now, I'm not sure. It's just this place, every were I go I see Rory. Everywhere. This town IS Rory. And it's killing me because I love Bianca, I really do but…then there's Rory. My Rory. Ill always, always, be in love with her. It's so hard Luke. Bianca is great. She's sweet and really beautiful and I know she loves me but she's…"

"Not Rory."

"Yea…"

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I-"

Just then Bianca came into the apartment.

"Hey Jess. Luke."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Um Jess, can I talk to you? Alone. No offence Luke it's just that it's pretty important."

"Oh yea sorry I was just about to head out anyway. Remember jess don't come down for at least an hour, for your own sanity."

"Ok"

Bianca sat at the edge of Jess's bed and was fingering the edge of the throw blanket. She seemed very lost in thought. Jess knew not to push her; she would start when she was ready. So he just sat there waiting for her to begin. He wondered what it was that was making her so nervous; he started to get nervous as well.

"Jess, I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes. I love you too."

"And I am so unbelievably lucky to be with you. Jess I know we have only been together for a little while but it feels like I've known you forever. I love you so much, so…Jess Mariano, will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Marry me."

"I-"

"Don't answer right away. Think about it. I can make you happy Jess. Just… think about it ok? I love you."

Bianca left the apartment and left Jess sitting on his old bed, completely speechless.

"Did she just propose?" how did this happen? He had to talk to Luke, he didn't care that TJ was downstairs. This was an emergency! He ran down the stairs and flung open the curtain, He saw the customers all turn and face him but he didn't care he had more important things on is mind than the questioning looks from the towns folk.

"Luke!"

"Jess?!"

Luke appeared from the kitchen holding two plates of hamburgers and one salad, Jess's old habit of delivering food kicked in and he took one of the plates and the salad from his uncle. Luke placed one in front of Lorelai, and Jess asked where the others were supposed to go. Luke just pointed to the seats next to a very quiet Lorelai.

"All this can't be just for you."

"It's…not."

"Good because I seriously doubt Luke would be giving you this much food. Or that you would order a salad."

"I didn't order the salad."

"I didn't think so. So who is it for?"

"Rory...."

"Oh…she ordered a salad?"

She just remained silent, pleading at Luke with her eyes for help. Jess looked at Luke but Luke wasn't looking at him he was staring at his shoes.

"What's going on?"

Luke just looked up and nodded towards the window. Jess followed his line of sight and his breath caught in his throat. Rory. She was here. She came. But…she was with someone. He looked very familiar and very angry he was yelling into his cell phone and Rory looked as if she was trying to calm him. It was that blond dick from Yale. Larry? Leonard? Logan? Logan. Bastard. Jess felt the anger start to form in his stomach and make its way up into his mind so he can formulate his next form of action. Go punch him in the mouth? No. Say hi to Rory first, and then punch him in the mouth? Nope. Say hi to Rory, wait till he said something arrogant, and then punch him in the mouth? No, still wrong. Leave? Yea, that's good. I'll just leave. She loves him…not me. Rory hasn't seen me yet, so I can just back away as if I hadn't seen her.

"Well it's been a blast, but I gotta go find Bianca, my fiancée."


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Lorelai and Luke were speechless. Did Jess just call Bianca his fiancée? He couldn't have. Jess loved Rory. Lorelai was sure she heard him wrong.

"You're what now? Jess?"

"I need to go find Bianca."

"Your fiancée?" asked Luke.

"Yea. It just happened; I was coming down to tell you." (Which Jess wasn't completely lying about.) "She told me to think about it and I did," Jess looks up at the window where Rory and Logan are standing. "And there really isn't any reason why I shouldn't do it."

"Well…congratulations Jess." said Lorelai.

Just then we hear the bells ring out above the door of the diner. Rory and Logan are coming inside and she hears her mothers' congratulations. Rory and Jess meet eyes and Jess is first to look away. He can't bear to see her right now. Not with him.

"Jess."

"Rory."

"How are you? How's Truncheon?"

"Truncheon's good. The guys are giving me hell to get my new book out. But they mean well. And I'm doing OK."

"Just OK? I heard mom congratulating you on something, what's that all about?"

"I did no such thing!" Lorelai said.

"I'm getting married Ror."

"Married?"

"Yes."

"Married? Married married? Like with the vows and the ring and the tux?"

"And don't forget the bride."

"Right, the bride… Bianca?"

Again we hear the bells ring above the door. Bianca is back and she is carrying 3 really heavy looking bags of groceries.

"Jess! Baby! HELP!"

Bianca was about to collapse underneath the weight of the bags. Rory instantly hated her. She crossed her arms and eyed the new girl up and down. Rory couldn't believe she had the nerve to call Jess "baby". That's what Rory would call him when ever she wanted Jess to do something for her. Like lending her the brand new book he bought for instance, worked every time. He had to remember and if he didn't, she was going to remind him.


	10. authors note

A/n: ok I know I haven't given Logan many lines but that's because…well I hate him. Just imagine him sitting there with that smug look on his face, or on his cell phone off in the corner or something. Ok so anyways, I'm actually kind of stuck. I don't know exactly what to do with Bianca. Should she be sweet and take rejection like a lady, or should she and Rory have it out? And its not like I'm giving any spoilers or anything because it's a Literati fic so you know that they are gonna be together eventually. Of course that's not gonna happen in this next chapter because we still have to see what Rory is gonna do about the whole Jess getting married situation but, I just want to know what you guys think. And I'm really sorry my updates are coming so slow. I just write when it comes to me. I literally wrote that last chapter on receipt paper at work. But I promise ill update soon. Ok? And thank you guys so much for the reviews they are really nice! They make me want to keep going, and going, and going…


	11. Chapter 11

A/n hey everyone!! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to put up a new chapter! Writers block. You know how it goes. I wrote myself into a corner and I didn't know what to do but I think I found a new way to go ahead with the story so here we go!! Oh and I didn't say it before but I do not own!! If I did do you really think I would have let Rory walk out on Jess?? I don't think so. So here we go again.

"Jess! baby! HELP!"

"Jeez! Did you buy the whole store?"

"No I just wanted to make the apartment look pretty, I'm making you diner tonight."

"You don't cook."

"Hello! Ever hear of a cook book? Martha Stuart has like a million." Bianca said as she waved a copy of Martha's latest book in Jess's face.

"Oh right I forgot about Martha. Bianca, can we talk upstairs?"

"Why?"

"Please."

"Just tell me now jess."

"I wanna do this in private."

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"I'm such an idiot!"

"What are you-?"

"I actually thought you would say yes! Um I have to go."

"Bianca!"

"What jess? What else do you want to say?"

"Well first of all I haven't even said anything, and second…will you marry me?"

"Did you just propose to me?"

"Yes."

"That's not fair! I proposed to you!"

"Fine, Then I'm saying yes."

"Me too."

Everyone in the diner was just sitting in their chairs with their mouths hanging open. Jess was getting married. Jess was marring someone who wasn't Rory. Nobody could grasp this concept, especially Rory. Jess loves Rory. She knew it! Everybody knew it! Why was he doing this?

"So I guess congratulations are in order?" said Logan who was looking extremely smug at the moment. Well more so than usual to say the least.

"Yea. Thank you." said Jess who was looking at Rory the entire time he shook Logans hand. Logan in turn threw a possessive arm around Rory and began to lead her out of the diner. Rory, trying to find her voice and with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, barely managed to choke out a whisper of a congratulations to jess before she left the diner all the while never meeting his eyes.

"So what the hell was all that about?" Logan asked when they were far enough from the diner so that nobody could hear them.

"What Jess and Bianca?"

"Sure that, or you and Jess."

"What are you talking about Logan?"

"I saw they way he was looking at you."

"How was he looking at me?"

"Like he wanted to take you into the back room and have his way with you."

"Logan!"

"And you know what? The way you were looking at him makes me think that if he were to do that, you wouldn't have put up a fight."

"Excuse me?! What did you just say?"

"You heard me. Tell me I'm wrong."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Oh no? You would wait till I'm out of town again wouldn't you?"

"How-"

"You thought I didn't know about your trip to Philly?"

"I wasn't hiding it. I didn't do anything wrong. Jess invited me to his open house and I really wanted to go! I'm so incredibly proud of him Logan cant you understand that? After that disastrous dinner we had, which by the way was your fault, I wanted to make it up to him. And despite what you may think nothing happened! I mean it's not like I slept with him or anything." She practically spat the last part out.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly what that means. I mean you got a lot of nerve. How dare you even suggest that I would cheat on you!"

"Ace-"

"No. that's not gonna work this time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going home for a while to cool off and you should…I don't know, take a walk or something. I just need a little space right now."

"Ok. Ill call you later."

"No. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk."

"Fine, I love you Ace."

"Bye Logan."

Rory stormed off to the Gilmore/Danes house and didn't even notice when a dark headed figure fell into step with her. She was still mumbling under her breath about how stupid Logan was being. What really bothered her though was what he said about Jess looking at her. Was he really staring at her? He couldn't have been. No Logan was just messing with her, trying to make her nervous because he was going to bring up Philly. Yea that had to be it.

"Stupid jerk." Rory said.

"Excuse me?" Rory nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?!"

"Well you see Rory, when a man and a woman really love each other…" Jess said with his trademark smirk in place.

"I'm sorry you just scared me."

"So who were you thinking about just now?"

"Oh, nobody."

"Lie. Spill."

"Logan."

"As usual."

"Yea, He just called me a whore."

"WHAT??"

"It's no big deal."

"Rory he called you a whore. How are you not upset about this?! I'll kill him."

"I'm so far past upset Jess. I've reached this sense of calm. I'm done. I'm done with his stupid childish antics, his late night partying, his constant absence. I'm just done. I'm so tired of that life. I miss just being me."

"I miss you too."

"Yea…? I mean when I was with you I didn't change. You were the town hoodlum and you liked me just how I was."

"Loved."

"What?"

"I loved you, just the way you were. Are. Rory you are an amazing girl and the smartest person I know. Logan is a jerk. He isn't ever gonna change. He is an idiot to treat you the way he does. I mean why are you even with him Rory? Why? I know you decided to leave him but only now after all this time? It took him calling you a whore to leave him? Jesus Ror."

"I was going to leave him sooner but…"

"But what?"

"I heard Luke talking."

"What does Luke have to do with this?"

"I heard him talking about you coming this weekend and I got so excited but then he mentioned that you were bringing your girlfriend."

"So?"

"So I got jealous ok!"

"You-"

"Yes! I got jealous. I was so mad that there was someone else in your life. And apparently it was serious because you were bringing her home for your mother's party, so I just stayed with Logan. Because I knew I couldn't be with you. And now you are getting married! I screwed everything up."

"You're crazy."

"Yea…ill just be going now." Jess caught her by the arm.

"Rory the only reason I said yes was because I saw you with Logan."

"What?"

"I came down to talk to Luke about Bianca proposing and I saw you and Logan outside the diner and I don't know it pissed me off to see you with him. You were the reason I wasn't all in with Bianca. You. It's always been you."

They had reached the house sometime ago and neither had noticed. They also hadn't noticed that during Jess's little speech he had took hold of her tiny hands and was slowly trailing circles on them with his thumb.

"Wow…so, what do we do now?"

"We? Are you saying there is a 'we'?"

Jess's voice had taken on a tone of urgency and his grasp got tighter on her hands she instinctively moved in closer to him to the point where they were almost touching but not quite. Rory looked down to their entwined hands and let out an almost inaudible laugh. Nobody else would have noticed it, nobody else except for Jess. He knew her. He knew her better than anybody.

"What is it?"

"I just really missed you. I missed us."

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ditto."

Hey sorry I had to upload this chapter again I noticed that I had wrote that Jess was bringing Bianca for Thanksgiving I don't know why I did that lol they are there for Liz's birthday party hah. My bad guys. Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. And trust me it's not gonna be that easy for them to get together. They still have to tell Logan and Bianca. Its not gonna be pretty. So stick around and I will try to get another chapter out soon. Love you guys!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Rory couldn't believe what was happening. She had finally gotten her man. The one she wanted since the first day they met. Only she was too scared to realize it. To naïve t recognize the intense fire and passion resonating from the deepest parts of her soul. She had met her match. Someone who was witty and who could match her with one pop culture reference after another something until then could only be matched by her mother, her best friend. It seemed ironic that the two people who understand her the most and who could make her the most happy hated each other. That terrified her the most. She couldn't disappoint her mother. She was the one constant thing in her life. Sure she had the town and its undying affection towards her. The town princess, who in their eyes could do no wrong, but they were dead wrong. She was nowhere near the creature of perfection they all thought she was. She had faults, fears, the deepest insecurities that they couldn't even imagine. No one really did fully understand her. Not dean who treated her like a possession rather than a girlfriend. Surely not Logan, who had revealed his true colors not too long ago, No one that is, except Jess. Jess who from the beginning pushed her to want more, Challenged her to fight for what she deserved. Jess who had so much power over her it scared her, though she would never admit it. That damn Gilmore pride of course.

That was what caused their relationship to dissolve. Jess always was the quiet one in the relationship that was known for sure but Rory was to blame as well for the lack of communication. He gave her plenty of chances to say what she really felt and she didn't take them. And she regretted it every day since the final day on the bus leaving stars hollow. If she had just said what she felt would he have stayed? Would the words "I love you." Have affected him at all? Would he have changed his mind? She said them once but by then it was too late. He was gone. And she had let him leave. She did not fight. She did not chase him. He would have been all too easy to find. With Luke's help they would have been able to find him. She knew that for sure. But she never tried. She constantly blamed him for leaving but what choice did he have really? She never gave him a reason to stay. Some would argue that the relationship should have been enough but really after the night in Kyle's bedroom how could she blame him for running? Again her pride got in the way. She didn't tell him how badly she wanted it to happen. That maybe if they had gone back to Luke's they could have finished what they started. But she didn't and he left. The great love of her life walked away from her and she didn't chase him.

But now here he was calming her in the middle of the street not caring who would see. He never did when it came to her. Like he said before he wants to flaunt it. It made her happy and scared at the same time. An all too familiar feeling when it came to him. But this time she wasn't going to run. And she would be damned if she let him. So with one fluid motion she crushed her lips into his and reveled in the intense fire she felt running through her. This was home. Nothing else mattered. It is what is. That's not such a bad thing is it?

After a few minutes of just holding each other in companionable silence, It was Jess who spoke first.

"So…"

"So…"

"What happens now?"

"I don't know. But I'm in Jess. I want this. More than anything I want this. You. Me. I'm all in. For real this time, I'm talking forever here jess. We have wasted years avoiding our feelings for each other. And I'm tired. I love you. I love you now and forever. I realize that now. And I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realize that but really, all this time I've know it I just buried it deep down because I was too scared to acknowledge it. But you know what? I'm more scared of going one more day without you. And I know I'm rambling but I can't help it. Just please jess…don't leave me. I love you…"

By the end of her speech her beautiful face was covered in tears. She had no idea when she had started crying but she didn't care all she could focus on was the beautiful man standing before her. Staring at her…not saying a word.

"Jess…?"

"You have horrible timing you know that?"

"I know. And I'm so sorry for doing this to you. But I can't help that I love you. Anymore than you can help that you love me. I know you still do. Jess, don't marry her. She can't make you happy. Not in the real, forever and ever kind of happy. I can. I can love you jess. I already do. I always have. You have my heart jess. Nobody knows me the way you do. And nobody knows you the way I do. Please just tell me that you love me and we can go inside the house and just talk."

Here it was, the moment she had been silently praying for. She laid it all out in the open. If Jess refused her now she would undoubtedly fall to pieces but she could say with all honesty, that she tried. As she prepared herself for the worst but hoped for the best she held her breath as she waited for a response that seemed like it would never come.

"I-I love you. God, Rory. I love you so damn much it hurts. Come here."

And for the third time their lips crashed into each other as they blindly made their way inside the house. Hands roaming and hearts racing, they landed on the couch and held each other for the first time in what seemed like forever. And it felt so damn good. Because they both knew, that this time they would get it right.

But Jess knew he had to stop this before it went too far. He may be the town hoodlum but he still had some respect, for Rory at least.

"Rory, Rory wait…we have to stop. I have to go."

"What? Why? Did I… do something?" Déjà vu.

"No. no I just have to take care of something. I want to do this right Ror. I have to tell her. I have to tell her it's over. "

Jess couldn't even bring himself to say her name. He felt so guilty. She didn't deserve this. She was a good woman. But she wasn't Rory. No one ever would be.

"I understand. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I think it would be best if I did this alone. I don't want her to think we are rubbing her face in it. I'll call you after. We can hang out. Catch up."

"Ok. That would be great. I…I love you. Wow. That feels so good to say."

"Say it again." He whispered into her ear as he stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. She got chills all over. Man how did he ever get so lucky?

"I love you jess. Good luck."

"I love you Rory. I'll see you."

Jess was happy. He hadn't been truly happy in a long time. But he wasn't at ease. He knew he was about to do something horrible. He knew he didn't love her from the beginning and he should have ended it when she proposed. But he didn't he was selfish. He used her to get back at Rory. And he regretted it so much. She was a good woman who had done nothing but love him. How could he be so selfish? He deserved everything he had coming to him. But that also included Rory, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that they belong together. So he would just have to grit his teeth and bear it. Ok here goes nothing he thought to himself as he pushed open the door of the diner, and climbed the stairs to the tiny apartment above.

"Bianca?"

"Hey where have you been? You've been gone forever."

"Yea sorry I was…out. Hey listen can you sit come sit down with me?"

"Um yea? Sure. What's going on? You've got serious face on"

"I just think we need to talk."

"About?"

"This wedding. You. Me. Us. Just…everything."

"Well what is there to talk about jess? We are getting married. We love each other. That's what we are supposed to do. That's what people who are in love do right?"

"I agree. People should get married…when they love each other."

"Uh huh…and we do."

"Bianca… I can't do this."

"Do what? The wedding? That's ok if you need some more time we can wait. I'm in no rush."

"No. I can't ever marry you. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said yes. I was scared and confused. I- I'm so sorry. I don't love you. Not like that. You are a great woman and I'm so sorry for doing this but I just can't. It wouldn't be right. I-"

"You love someone else."

"I-"

"I knew it. I saw the way you were looking at her. God, how can you do this to me? I loved you jess. You are going to throw away a perfectly good relationship because this little girl comes back into your life? You are pathetic. You know she only went back to you because her boyfriend is an asshole right? She is just using you… Just like you were using me. God you are such a jerk. I can't believe this. You are going to leave me for some girl who is going to get tired of you in a month maybe two? You think you can give her everything she wants? She was with a Huntzburger for Christ's sakes! You think she is going to be able to forget that life so quickly? Eating at tiny Italian joints instead of fancy 5 star restaurants? Please. You will never be enough for her. And she will leave. God how can you be so blind?"

"You don't know her. She isn't like that. She wasn't happy with that life the glamour and all of it, that's not Rory. She is better than that. I can make her happy; I'm the only one that ever could. I'm sorry I hurt you. Believe me it was not my intention, Things just got so out of control. "

"I don't want to hear anymore. I don't want to hear you praise the woman you are leaving me for. Goodbye Jess. Send my things to my mothers' house. I'll pick up the rest some other time. i really hope this is worth it." And with that she left the apartment. Jess sat down on the couch completely exhausted. With a sigh he said to himself:

"So do I."


End file.
